Getting Going Gone
by lonaj
Summary: A rescued survivor tries to understand


Getting Going Gone  
  
My neighbor Garrison has always been so kind, looking out for me, taking care of me. Why just this afternoon, when I was working on my new children's novel "Getting Going Gone" and sitting at the computer busily clacking away, Mr. Garrison came to tell me about some crisis in Caprica City and that we should, as he put it, "Run for it."  
  
I turned to go back in, lock up the house and put on some walking clothes (I was still wearing in my slippers and dressing gown since just as got out of bed I'd had the most wonderful idea for my story), but he said, "There's no time. Come on, Mrs. Hallit." He pulled me away. Mr. Garrison does tend to be on the abrupt side sometimes, but he means well and I did owe him a favor for that yard work he did last week.  
  
I let him drag me along to wherever he wanted to go. We struggled up the hill from Lake Shasila and at the top I just had to stop for a moment and catch my breath. "Mr. Garrison," I panted, "please. Surely it isn't the end of the world. We must pace ourselves."  
  
He just looked at me, but walked back and forth at the top of our lovely scenic hill, trying to see what was ahead. Such a nice man, even if his house is not quite up to neighborhood standards. He built what he could afford, he once told me, and would add on later. After all, he's only 38. He still has plenty of time to get married and raise a family.  
  
I looked back to admire our lovely lake, but Mr. Garrison grabbed my hand again and pulled me on. After that we just hurried along for quite a while. Eventually others joined up with us, including that famous Doctor Baltar who lives a few kilometers west of me on the lakeshore. I met him at the community festival last year so I thought he might remember me, but when I waved to him he didn't wave back.  
  
Eventually we reached the large open pastures of the nature reserve on the way to Ghaltan Pass. Doctor Baltar was out in the lead. President Adar must have told him where to go because he led us right to a Colonial shuttle.  
  
There was some confusion when we all got there. I couldn't quite follow what they were saying -- I think it was something about not enough space to take all of us at once. My hearing is getting to be such a problem. The children climbed in then Mr. Garrison tried to get a seat for both of us. He does get a bit excited at times, but he means well. He really does.  
  
Someone gave me a piece of paper, but I couldn't see what was on it. That was when I realized I'd left my reading glasses behind. I can't read a thing without my glasses! Oh dear. When they started to call out numbers, Mr. Garrison was nowhere close by, but I was standing right next to Doctor Baltar so I asked him to read my paper for me and told him about my glasses. Although he gave me the strangest look, he called out, "This lady right here has that number!"  
  
Oh good, I thought. I don't have to wait for the next shuttle. Some nice people helped me to climb in and we all sat down on the floor. The shuttle didn't even have any pillows! But I didn't complain. It was only going to be a short flight. When I looked back outside I could see Mr. Garrison, and he looked so upset. I know he doesn't like waiting. He's taken me to get groceries a few times and he always uses the express line. I waved and tried to shout, "We'll be right back!" but I don't think he heard me.  
  
The shuttle took off, and it was by far the worst trip I have ever been on. No bathroom, no pillows, no food service. Absolutely awful, but the people with me were nice and the little children -- well when they learned who I was they were SO excited. I told them about my new novel and that kept everyone entertained until we arrived wherever we were going.  
  
Climbing out of the uncomfortable shuttle was harder than getting in, let me tell you. I was so stiff from all that walking, but as soon I was standing on the floor and able to walk again, I marched right over to our pilot, a tall pretty lady in a uniform, and asked, "How soon are you going back? Mr. Garrison, he so hates to wait." She'd been talking to a man who led Doctor Baltar away.  
  
But the pilot didn't tell me when she was going back. She just looked very sad. Someone took me off to another room and showed me where the bathroom was. I am now sitting here in a much more comfortable seat, sipping coffee and looking out the window at stars. I think we must be in outer space. There are so many spaceships out there. And someone found my reading glasses for me. They were on my head! Can you imagine that? How silly of me.  
  
I can't help but wonder where we are going now and when they will take us home. And I wonder what happened to kind Mr. Garrison. Maybe he went back and is taking care of my house for me. I hope so.  
  
I wonder, but no one is tell me anything and anymore I'm almost afraid to ask. 


End file.
